Vick's Hunger Games!
by LittleBulbie02
Summary: In a universe where the 2nd rebellion never happens and the 3rd quarter quell is cancelled due to confusion, Gales's younger brother Vick is put into the 77th hunger games! Apparently reveiws tell me it's well written! Also you can submit a tribute!
1. A Special Reaping

**Okay, hey chibi's. Sorry about the confusion with stories. So I, like, adore Vick, because I had a shot at playing him in catching fire. I decided not to try out, though. anyway, here is his hunger games. ENJOY!**

I wake up screaming.

It is 11:21 AM. I have exactly 39 minutes to get to the square.

I like being right.

I slide out of bed, coughing. It is the 77th Hunger first Hunger Games. I turned twelve at 11 o'clock on November 5th.

I also like being precise.

As I walk down the hall, I realize nobody is home. Not even Hazel, my mother.

This probably isn't good. Since Darius dissapeared, most of the peacekeepers have been jerks.

Total jerks.

I, for one, am just glad they haven't found out about hunting yet.

I am fond of Hunting.

I'm decent at it, but not even comparable to Gale or Katniss.

I like Katniss.

I stumble to the door and slide on my shoes. When I walk out the door, I also notice there is nobody on the roads.

Yep, this is definitely not good.

As well as stumbling to the door, I stumble to the square. When I arrive, I realize why nobody was in the streets.

It took me exactly 38.2 minutes to get down the hall. THAT was slow. I guess I was so tired, time escaped me.

I barely have time to rush into the square, when I notice I forgot to get my hand cut for my blood and name. I've been dreading this moment my whole life, but when I got it cut, it really wasn't terrible.

I hurry over to Gale and Rory. Katniss and Prim are next to them.

"Vick!" Rory whispers angrily. "You're late!"  
"Actually," I say, "I had 40 seconds left to get here."

Rory rolls his eyes and prim giggles. I really wouldn't think this was time for laughing.

Effie does a cat-walk onto the stage, as always.

"Welcome, welcome!" She says, by instinct, "To the 77th annual Hunger Games. Please kneel."

This is new. I had no idea we had to kneel at the reaping.

"Thank you. And now, may I welcome Ruler of our Nation, Bearer of the Capitol's crown, Mr. President Snow."  
I hadn't a clue _he _would be showing up.

" Hello citizens of District 12," He says powerfully. "This year is a special reaping." He smiles at the thought.

"BUT IT'S NOT THE QUARTER QUELL!" Somebody from the crowd hollers. I see peacekeepers shoot them on the spot, and a little girl begins to cry. He must've been her father. I feel sorry for her.

"Anyway," snow mutters as if nothing happened,"seeing as how Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have had such _odd _Hunger Games experiences(**A/N: Remeber? They both won! And this is a universe without a second rebellion. The 3rd quarter quell was cancelled!) **,we've decided to have an odd reaping in District 12. With this, people who are 10-20 may be reaped, and we are reaping 2 people from each gender.

Katniss' face hardened.

"They can't do that." She whispered to Gale.

"They can do anything." He cringed. "They're the capitol.

"L-ladies first," Effie says with a fake smile on her face. She is trying to keep up our spirits I don't know what I think of this "Special Reaping." Just then,her hands dips into the bowl. She looks nervous as she pulls out a name.

"Yarrow Haberdatch!" A tiny little red-headed girls drags herself onto the stage, nearly crawling. I can hear her bawling from here. She is 10.

Uh oh.

I know this is painful for Effie. But she dips here hand in again.

"Pensolia...P-pensolia-" She stutters.  
"Oh, for goodness sakes," Snow cries, grabbing the name.  
"Oh dear." He says to himself. He leans into the microphone. "Pensolia Trinket."

The crowd was shocked. Effie had a daughter? No, I remember now. She is her niece.

The large crowd parts, as a 15 year-old girls stands tall and walks up to the stage. Effie is in tears. " I'll finish for boys," Snow offers. Effie sprints off stage, thanking Snow.

"Alright," The president announces, slipping his hand into the boys bowl.

"Jackson Croppertismie!" A large, aggressive looking boy hobbles up to the stage and smiles. He seems like a career from our district. As if we have any.

I get very excited. Only one name left to pick. I assure myself it could not be me, that my _very first_ reaping will be a success.

It is also for the _very first_ time I am wrong.

I don't like being wrong.

Especially now.

**A/N So, How did you love it? No, just kidding. For the record, I am putting in *ahem* a character submit. It can be a new gamemaker, a mentor, or a tribute. I need this in the reviews though.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Favored Weapons"**

**Method of Death(or do you want them to win?):**

**Career Tribute?:**

**Romance:**

**Family:  
**

**For mentors: What game did they win?:**

**For gamemakers: What is their position?:**

**Anything else important? Let me know.**

**Okay! For now that's it, so keep up the reading and reviews, and I'll keep up the writing.**

**Thanks!-LittleBulbie05**


	2. Goodbye, 12

**Okay, chapter 2! No good tributes yet...oh well!**

I cannot process what is happening. Before I know it I hear Rory gasp as my legs drag my body on-stage. I really thought it wouldn't be me. But then another thought goes into my head.

Maybe Gale will volunteer for me!Or even Rory! My mind brightens, but nothing happens.

Gale does not scream "I VOLUNTEER!"  
Rory does not scream "I VOLUNTEER!"

Nobody screams this. I am alone. I am only thirteen.

I am going to die.

* * *

I look over the crowd for anybody volunteer, anybody.

But nobody does.

I have lost all hope. To know you have a 1 in 14 chance of survival and your death will be for others entertainment is a terrible feeling.

I don't know what I am doing. I am crazy. But I lean into the microphone and say

"SCREW THE CAPITOL."

* * *

Thank god the microphone was off. President snow makes us join hands. He says,

"Citizens of District 12! Our tributes, Mrs. Pensolia Trinket," I hear a sob escape from Effie when Snow says that. He rolls his eyes.

"Pensolia Trinket," He repeats, "Yarrow Haberdatch," he goes on, "Jackson Croppertismie, and Vick Hawethorne!"

I gulp. This is it. I am going to die.

* * *

They escort us off the stage and into the waiting room, where I know Gale visited Katniss and Peeta stood alone. I am nervous. Who will visit me?

I remember I must choose a token. But I have nothing to bring.

When my mother and my sister, Posy, come into the room I am not surprised.

"Oh, Vick." She says. 'I-I can't believe your going. Two people I am close to...in 3 years. Have to go." Tears stream down her cheeks. Posies as well.

I feel I must hold back, however I do not know why.

We hug and they both kiss me. Posy reaches up and gives me the lollipop she received from the peacekeepers.

"Thank you very much, Posy." I say.

"Welcome!" She mutters. I must win. For Posy. I decide it will be my token! After hugs and kisses and more tears, they leave.

And Katniss comes in.

* * *

"Vick." She says, grabbing my head. "Just remember one thing:survival. Do whatever it takes."

"Okay," I say.

"even fake romance."

"Okay."

"And...and killing innocent people."

"O-okay." I say, less certain.

"And I have to stress, don't try to be a hero like I did. Do not make tributes to districts, do not sport a mockingay pin. They will target you. And ruin your life."

"O...O...Oka-no." I say. "I have to show them they don't own everyone-I must rebel."

Katniss cracks a smile. "You sound like Gale." She tells me. 'Rebellious. But if you must, take this."

She hands me her mockingjay pin.

"Don't wear until you are sure you will die,"

She says, "Or until you win. Got it?"

"Got it." I say. I am happier now.

She leaves, and I realize one of two things.

1. I will die happy

and

2. The capitol sucks.

* * *

They load us on to the bus and I say my final goodbyes to my family & friends.

"Mwah!" Says Posy as if she's blowing a kiss. I can't help but blow one back.

They close the door and they train takes off, transporting me to my doom.

* * *

It takes me about 20 minutes to realize Katniss isn't on the train with us. I tour it thoughtfully, searching everywhere for her. I remember that in the 76th, a girl from District 12 won. Her name is Sylvetta. She and Peeta will be mentoring the 4 of us.

I am sure the other districts are not pleased that we have extra tributes this year, if they even know. 1,2, and 4 will obviously be the most angry, and others would be angry because they would have less chance of getting their loved ones back.

That really sucks for them.

* * *

Their are only 8 people on this train:

Two Avoxes

Peeta

Sylvetta

Yarrow

Pensolia

Jackson and Me.

_This,_ I think, _will be a boring ride._

* * *

**_So yeah! _I hope you like it so far, please reveiw! Bye! See you soon!**


End file.
